New Center
by incomparable-like-a
Summary: When Sydney Sage dies in re-education what will Adrian Ivashkov do? Move on with his life, or at least try. Anastasia "Stassi" Zeklos is his new Dhampir Guardian, whose mother has died and she was raised by her royal father. What will happen when the two are paired up? more in the intro. R


**New Center**

Guardian Zeklos is one of the only Dhampir's with a royal Moroi last name. Most Moroi who mess around with blood whores, a derogatory name given to Dhampir's who let Moroi feed off of them during sex, don't ever claim their offspring. Anastasia "Stassi" Zeklos is one child that has been. Her mother Adela was killed by a Strigoi, a face of undead evil vampires, when she was young. Her father, Prince Zeklos, claimed and recognized her as his own after her mother died, much to the dismay of his wife. Stassi is also the half-sister of Jessie Zeklos, the next in line after his father. Usually the title of prince or princess would go to the next oldest which should be Stassi, but she is a Dhampir, a race sworn to protect Moroi, and only Moroi could truly be royal.

Adrian Ivashkov just lost the love of his life, an Alchemist named Sydney Sage, when she died during Alchemist re-education three months ago. He used to not be considered worthy enough for a guardian, but he has been trying to be just that by going to college. Lucky for him, he is back at the royal Moroi court in Pennsylvania and is attending Lehigh University alongside Queen Vasilisa herself. Adrian has just been informed he will be assigned a guardian. What will happen when he gets assigned the snarky, sharp-witted, Stassi Zeklos?

Stassi POV

I have been graduated from St. Vladimir's Academy for two years now and I am finally being assigned to a royal Moroi. As I was walking to the home of Lord Ivashkov and his son, who was my charge. I couldn't have been more nervous, but I already had my guardian mask on. When I approached the door and prepared to knock, the door opened before my knuckles could make contact with the door. Before me stood Lord Ivashkov, he was a middle aged man with a permanent scowl on his face, and wrinkles that seemed as if they had been there prematurely.

"You must be my son's guardian," he said eyeing me up and down, "I'm Nathan Ivashkov." I bowed politely as any guardian would in the presence of a Lord.

"Hello Lord Ivashkov," I said in my slight Romanian accent I picked up from my mother's side, "I'm Guardian Zeklos." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He didn't. Dick. He just waved me inside and told me to wait in the foyer for his son and left. What an asshole, thankfully from what I have heard, the other Lord Ivashkov isn't quite as icy. I had heard plenty of stories about Adrian Ivashkov and his friends, Queen Vasilisa, Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov, and Sydney Sage. Sydney was a rogue Alchemist who died in re-education three months ago. I heard they were together, but it was just a rumor, Alchemists are human, Moroi don't associate much with humans. I waited for a few minutes looking at the paintings on the wall. One in particular caught my eye; it was of a girl with blonde hair strewn across her face like the wind was blowing. On her cheek there was what seemed like a golden lily tattooed on it.

"You like it?" a voice said from behind me, I wasn't startled. I heard the person before they were in the room. I turned and saw Adrian. He had dark hair and bright green eyes, he was smiling but his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Lord Ivashkov," I bowed like I did when I saw his father earlier, "I'm-"

"Guardian Zeklos comma Anastasia," he said cutting me off, "and please stand up, and most importantly call me Adrian." I rose up and released the breath I was holding.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're not one of those royals," I said extending my hand, "And you can call me Stassi, nice to meet you Adrian." He actually shook my hand.

"You use the term royals like it's a derogatory term, Miss _Zeklos_," He said. I shuddered at the use of my last name.

"So what's with the painting? Where did you get it?" I asked and his face dropped.

"I painted it. It's a painting of Sydney Sage, she died a few months ago," he said shifting his entire mood from earlier. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and stuck one in his mouth.

"It's a great painting. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. It's about time I take it down and-"

"Seriously? Why do you cut me off all of the time? Is it to piss me off? Scare me off? Well that sucks because I'm not going anywhere," I said taking a few short breaths, finally realizing what I said, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I really didn't mean to!" He just looked at me and laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I like you already! We will get along just fine! So, Stassi, for our first outing, how about we go visit my friend Lissa?" I was going to meet the queen herself. I nodded violently and put my leather jacket back on complete with my silver stake in the inner pocket. Stakes weren't needed much inside the wards at court but as a guardian precaution we always carry one. Adrian and I walked through court, him smoking and even though he seemed in a better mood, there still seemed to be a dark expression on his face, like something was hunting him. As we were walking all the other people were staring and speaking in hushed tones. I was used to being talked about, I was an illegitimate child actually claimed by my royal father. However, Adrian had been involved with a rogue Alchemist, a human who dabbled in chemistry and even magic. The two of us would be the talk of the town. We finally reached the palace and my stomach started doing flip-flops. With the Queen came Guardian Hathaway, one of my idols; her and Lord Christian Ozera and his guardian, Dimitri Belikov, yet another one of my idols.

"Hey, don't worry, Lissa is cool. She isn't into this whole queen thing. Odds are she will be wearing jeans and a hoodie like everyone else," Adrian said as we checked in with the guardians on the lower levels, and made our way to the top floor. The entire palace was decorated in green and gold, the Dragomir family crest, and large intricate paintings on the walls of past Dragomir royalty. To say I was stunned would be an understatement. We approached a set of dark cherry wood doors and Adrian knocked loudly.

"Hold on! Dang!" we heard a girl yell from the other side of the door followed by a fit of giggles. Adrian laughed softly, I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing it. A few seconds later a girl with almond colored skin and long, wavy, dark hair appeared. I immediately recognized her as Rose Hathaway, personal guardian to the queen. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Little Dhampir! Long time no see! Adrian exclaimed gesturing with his hands. Rose smiled at him and scoffed. Then the word vomit came. The awkward, rambling, little girl came into focus.

"Ohmygoshguardianhathawayit'sgreattomeetyouiheardabouteverythingthatyoudidanditsreallyadmirable," I said in one large breath. Shit. Adrian was busting out laughing at this point.

"Adrian, another girl? It's only been four months," Rose said raising her eyebrow. Who did she think I was?

"It's been three actually, this is actually my new guardian Stassi Zeklos," he said with an award winning, genuine smile.

"Zeklos? As in Jessie Zeklos? The royal family Zeklos?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jessie is my half brother, I'm older, my mother died when I was young," I said sighing.

"Shall we go in? I'd like my new friend to meet Lissa," Adrian said. I couldn't quite put my finger on what I was happier about, the fact I was meeting the queen or the fact that Adrian called me his friend. Rose waved us in. The room was decked out like any other 18 year old's room; Posters, a desk, and a bed. The only difference was that everything was bigger, and much more expensive than it should be. Sitting in the middle of the huge bed in flannel pajama shorts, a black t-shirt, and bunny slippers was Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. I bowed really low to the ground.

"Please get up, you really don't have to bow to me," She said standing up extending her hand, "I'm Lissa, and please call me Lissa. None of the technical stuff." I shook her hand.

"I'm Guardian Zeklos. Adrian's new guardian," I said and then Lissa smiled.

"Are you related to Lord Zeklos and Jessie?"

"Yeah, my dad and brother," I said twiddling my thumbs and looking around the room. A lot of people have asked that today. I looked over at Adrian and he looked apologetic. It was that moment that I noticed that he was pretty attractive. Tall, dark haired, well dressed, and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He was still upset about losing Sydney Sage, I could tell. He was off limits, anyway. My main focus was protecting him, not dating him.

"We were just about to invite the guys over and get some pizza, you guys want to stay?" Rose said from behind Lissa. I looked over at Adrian and his face softened. I smiled wildly. I got to spend time with royalty, and my idols.

"Is Jill coming?" Is all Adrian said. My heart skipped a beat. Jill Mastrano Dragomir, the only sister of Lissa, was she coming to meet me?

"Of course!" Lissa said.


End file.
